one black cat plus tow red devils equals probably somthing destructive
by coffeeNEEDEDhere
Summary: about a girl starting Hogwarts in 6th year after living a very quiet civilized life. she meets two grinning red heads who are more that likely going to get her in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**this is about a young talented witch stating hogwarts in 6th year after being home schooled my her mother all she life. so yer enjoy! oh! and its set in the goblet of fire!**

16 year old Roberta Feles was a member of a well known wizarding family. she was the only air to the family estate so she had a lot of responsibility and expectations on her shoulders. everyone believed since she was a baby that she would grow to be a wonderful witch. instead of sending her of to school, her mother decided to take responsibility for her education. lessons were every day from 9am to 6pm. they studied charms, transfiguration, defense, poisons, runes, history, language, geography, politics, law and of course the ways of a lady. Roberta loved her family dearly and lived up to all their expectations and NEVER misbehaved. despite her family's love and pride in her, Roberta was lonely. she was always training with her mother and never had any friends. of course her parents held wonderful party's and she attended many social accations. but through out her child hood she had rarely met other children, and the ones she did meet where usually snobby rich kids like Draco Malfoy. a younger boy she was once supposed to be betrothed to until they got into a fight, at which point their family's decided marriage would not be such a good idea.(ugh she really did not like that boy).

when she turned 15 Rodertas mother sadly died. i can not begin to tell you the grief Roberta and her father went through that year. Roberta didn't even have her lessons to distract her from the pain. but after a year the dust settled and the pain of her loss became a heavy ache.  
as Roberta turned 16 her farther realized she needed to finish her education. and as he was to busy with the family business to continue her tutoring. he decided to send her to Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry.

* * *

September 1st

"miss Roberta?" Roberta looked up from packing her trunk to see the house elf with a pile of levitating packages.

"yes Crumble?"

"Crumble has your school books and uniform miss" he squeaked

"great! thank you Crumble" Roberta jumped up to open them. she had been waiting for her uniform to arrive and was eager to put it on.

"is that all miss?" asked Crumble

"yes thank you!"

"there is no need to thank Crumble, it is an honer for Crumble to serve such a great and noble family!" Roberta smiled fondly at the elf as he left her room. she picked up the school robes and hurried over to the mirror to slip them on. they fitted her perfectly! and suited her wavy black hair and pail completion. she stared at the mirror and her mothers face peered back at her. she looked more like her every day. but she still had her fathers bright blue eyes and bony fingers. she pinned her long hair back they way she did every day 'a lady must always look presentable' she mumbled. something her mother always said when she turned up to lessons with her wild hair flowing down her shoulders. it was one of Roberta's pet hates, pinning up her hair, it gave her a head ache.

"Roberta don't you look smart!" her father walked in with a sad smile. the only smile he wore these days.

"father!" she crossed the room with a skip to give him a hug. he chuckled and stroked her hair the way only a father does.

"are you ready child?" he asked. she reached up and pecked him on the cheek

"yes" she hesitated, then asked with worried eyes "will you be alright with out me?"

"of coarse Roberta, im a big boy" he teased making her smirk "im so proud of you! my little girls all grown up and leaving the nest" she rolled her eyes

"im going to boarding school not moving out, and ill be back by Christmas!"

"ill still miss you" he said lovingly, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. a frown appeared on his aged face " Roberta im sure you are able to look after your self and i know you are a responsible girl but, i dont want you going into Hogsmade alone if at all, do you understand? i want you to be safe" she gave him an adoring smile

"as you wish" his frown dispersed and he kissed her fore head.

"right, lets go before you miss that train!"

* * *

with a small pop Roberta, her father and her luggage apperated to platform 9 and three quarters. her eyes widened in wonder at the sight before her. THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS was written on the side of a scarlet train, that was billowing clouds of black smoke into the brisk morning air. children in black robes where running about greeting their friends. never had she seen so many people her age! or younger for that matter. her bright eyes darted around tacking it all in the were second and first years shouting excitedly as new to this as she was. the elder student hung around in groups chatting about their holidays. there even was a group all with matching flaming red hair. she felt her fathers hand on her back, she turned and beamed up at him.

"lets get you on that train" he said with his sad smile. they found an empty compartment and hurled her trunk up on to the shelf above the seat. her father turned to her "be safe, be good and i love you" he kissed her cheek and they said their good byes.

when the door of the compartment closed behind her father all the noise from the crowd of students was muffled. Roberta took in a shaky breath "no! you will not start freaking out" she told her self. they were just other kids their not going to bite. she looked to the window trying to find a distraction and caught her reflection in the glass. things where going to be different. no one was going to treat her gently because she was a lady. no one would speak to her in the formal manner she was uset to. and she wouldn't get all the attention. she grinned at her reflection, and pulled the pins out of her hair letting it tumble down to her waist in a thick stream of black. Roberta Feles loved her family dearly, but she couldn't help feeling like a bird let out her cage. she was free!


	2. two

the hogwarts train had started its journey about an hour ago, and was now streaking through the country side. Roberta sat in her compartment reading an advanced transfiguration text book. she had got about half way into it when she heard a commotion just out side her compartment. Roberta was a naturally curios girl and keen to see what was going on. she slid open the door a stuck her head out of the compartment. she saw what she assumed was a first year in a sniveling heep on the floor. and looked around to see what had caused this, her jaw dropped. Draco Malfoy stood above the child with his stupid smug grin on his face. she gasped in shock and pointed at him, he looked up. "Feles?" he said with surprise and a with a look you would give a escaped convict. he'd never forgiven her after the fight(which she had won and he had walked away from with a broken nose)

"Malfoy!" she quickly regained her composure "what the hell are you doing here" looking from him to the first year.

"i could ask you the same question!" he replied

"im a student here, i would have thought that would have been obvious from the uniform" Roberta spat crossing her arms "but i suppose you were never a very bright boy" she continued smirking. Draco ignored her last comment

"i thought you were home schooled!"

"you know perfectly well my situation changed last year" she replied stiffly "i will be finishing my education at Hogwarts, so please do stay out of my way"

"but-

"well now we have that cleared up!" she interrupted him earning a scowl which she ignored and continued "i would really love to know why i was interrupted from my reading?" she looked down at the still sniveling heap on the floor.

"what?... oh you mean this?" and he gave the first year a kick "just teaching a first year her place"

"you sick little basted!" she said through gritted teeth. Draco laughed. _oh you think your getting away with this do you? wrong!_ "well i think its high time i retaught you your place. don't you think my old friend?" that made him stop laughing

"ha, you wouldn't! not in front of everyone" that's when she noticed the other students who had come to see what was going on. oh Draco, she thought, _like id care_. she smiled

"what was it last time?" she pondered aloud "ah! yes it was your nose wasn't it? perhaps i should brake something a more...substantial. so you really remember your lesson" that was it, he was tense now. he wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with her again. he backed away and Roberta scooped up the first year "see you around Malfoy. be good!" she turned around to head back to her compartment. and she came face to face with two identical, red headed, grinning boys. she stared for a minute and blinked in surprise. then deciding they looked like trouble, she brushed past them and into the compartment.

* * *

the little first year had stopped crying and looked up at Roberta in aw "did you really brake his nose!" she peeped

"yes"

"would you have beet him up again?"

"no" she hated Malfoy but she wasn't stupid enough to brake his legs on her first day. even though he was asking for it. plus she wasn't really a very violent person and braking Malfoys face had been a one time thing "i think he'll be gone now, go find your friends" the little girl left and dispersed down the corridor. Roberta sat back down with a sigh and picked up her book.

when they finally arrived at Hogwarts the students all started clambering into carriages.

Roberta climbed into one of the carriages and sat down. wondering what house she would be put in, Roberta made her self comfortable and looked around. a girl with a brown bob reading the Quibbler sat next to her, and two boys climbed in to sit across from them. two red haired boys.


	3. three

"Hi" the red head to the right said. _did they follow her?_ Roberta sat awkwardly and said nothing "im Fred Weasly and that's George Weasly"

"wow" said George "inst she friendly Fred!"

"yer she seems the life of the party!" Fred replied.

"so" said George "is it true?"

"that your starting Hogwarts in sixth year?" finished Fred. what was this a dubble act?

"yes" she told them they looked at each other and grinned

"we saw you and that git Malfoy!" Fred told her "we where quite impressed weren't we Georgie?"

"yer, we've never seen someone scare him off like that! he look like he pissed him self" the twins laughed "did you really brake his nose?"

"yes"

"not a big talker are you?" said Fred.

"wheres you two seem to love the sound of your own voices" she replied, they laughed

"oh my god, you are soooo gonna be Griffendor!" they said in unison. Roberta blushed

"really? you think so?" she had never been to Hogwarts but everyone new Griffedors where supposed to be brave and courageous. that sounded a lot like a complement to her.

"i know so!" said George

" _so_? you gonna tell us your name or should we make one up?" Fred asked

"how about Francois?" offered George

"mate shes a girl"

"Gertrude?"

"my names Roberta Feles" she told them with a laugh

"Roberta, nice to meet you" they said "its kinda a formal name isn't it" mused george

"what are going on about?" his brother said to him "how can a name be formal?"

"it just is ok!"

"okay lets call herr...Bobby" Fred smiled liking this idea

"thats a boys name"

"your the one who wanted to call her Francois mate" Roberta laughed and they looked up at her

"Bobby. im fine with that" she'd never been given a nick name before.

"alrighty!" Fred said "Bobby Feles welcome to Hogwarts"

* * *

the carriages stopped at the main entrance to the school. Bobby gasped it was a castle! towers pierced the night sky, and windows like little squares of light dotted the walls.

she walked in with Fred and George on ether side "oh i need to find someone called Mcgonagall?" she told them

"Professor Mcgonagall? just follow the first years she'll be with them" replied George "we"ll see you in the Grate Hall" they called after her as she ran after a herd of little kids following a giant man. she followed them into the entrance hall. where a stern looking middle aged witch stood waiting. Bobby walked over too her

"are you Professor Mcgonagall?"

"yes dear your Roberta?"

"yes!"

"wonderful! well its not often that a student starts in one of the later years, you will be sorted with the rest of the new students" the first years she was going to be sorted with the little kids, _great!_ "dont looked so worried dear you will be sorted first so you wont have to stand up there for long" Mcgonagall said with a kind smile and turned two the first years "settle down everyone and get into a line we'll be going in now"

Bobby and Mcgonagall walked into the grate hall followed by the stream of first years. she couldn't help noticing the room got a little quieter, and people gave her confused looks. she obviously wasn't a first year. she was suddenly very glad that her hair was down, it gave her something to hide behind. Fred and George gave her encouraging smiles and waved from their seats on the Griffindor table.

when they got to the front of the hall Mcgonagall explained to the students that Bobby was to be starting in sixth year. Mcgonagall sat her on a hard stool and placed a large pointed hat on her head. Bobby heard a grumbly voice in the back of her head

"hmm pure blood, very smart oh my and theirs some bravery their too! were to put you...lets make it GRIFFINDOR!"

Bobbys heart thudded in her chest the Griffindor table rowed with claps and cheers. Griffindor! she could hardly breath. Mcgonagall pulled the hat of her head and she made her way to the her house table.

Fred and George waved her over, making space in between them for her. as she walked over to join them hands reached out to shake hers. and the whole table was still cheering. she sat down in the space the twins had made for her.

"what did we tell you!" George said to her

"your one of us now!" said Fred


End file.
